Chasper
Jasper Dunlop and Charlotte Page are both main characters on Henry Danger. They have presumably been friends for a long time. While Jasper often annoys Charlotte, the two get along well and are seen to care for each other. Possible names *Chasper (Cha/rlotte and Ja/'sper') *Jarlotte (Ja/sper and Ch/'arlotte') Moments 'Season 1 Moments' The Bucket Trap *Charlotte received 9 texts from Jasper within an hour. *Charlotte feels bad that Jasper is by himself a lot (and not with his best friends Henry and Charlotte) or with his friends that ‘you wouldn’t be proud of’. *Charlotte immediate responds 'no' to Ray’s suggestion to brain wipe Jasper’s memory so Jasper doesn’t remember her or Henry. *Charlotte doesn’t see a problem with telling Jasper that Henry is Kid Danger. *Charlotte has confidence in Jasper that he wouldn’t tell Henry’s secret, since Ray is not convinced she suggests that they test Jasper to see. *Charlotte (and Henry) cook Jasper’s favorite meal for him. *Jasper looks at Charlotte when he swears not to tell the secret Henry and Charlotte are about to share. *Jasper texts Charlotte saying that he is on the way to Junk-N-Stuff. *Charlotte gets upset when Jasper isn't able to keep the 'fake' secret. 'Jasper's Real Girlfriend' *Charlotte (and others) don’t believe that Jasper has a girlfriend. *Charlotte pats Jasper on the shoulder reassuring him that he ‘doesn’t have to make things up’ to impress her or Henry. *Disheartened that Charlotte doesn’t believe Jasper he lightly shoves Charlotte’s hand off of his shoulder. *Charlotte walks up to Henry to ask why Jasper was not in class last period. *Charlotte was surprised that Jasper had an actual girlfriend when Jasper brought Courtney to school. *Charlotte lets Jasper’s girlfriend stay at her house even though she didn’t initially think she was agreeing to let Courtney stay at her house in actuality. *Henry tells Courtney that Jasper loves Charlotte and that ‘they’re really close’. Note that Henry doesn’t add ‘as friends’ or a similar line until he talks with Charlotte about what he told Courtney. *Courtney becomes angry and jealous and reacts by doing things to get Charlotte hurt. *Charlotte lets Jasper (and Henry) hide in her bedroom to see that Courtney is ‘evil’. *Charlotte tries to explain to Courtney that Henry meant to say that Jasper loves her as a friend. Charlotte uses the phrase ‘as friends’ possibly meaning she loves Jasper as a friend as well. *Charlotte turns to stare at Jasper when Henry knockouts Courtney out of the bedroom window. Season 2 Moments One Henry, Three Girls, Part 2 *Jasper walks over to stand close to Charlotte both surprised to see Chloe at the front door. *Charlotte makes a face when Jasper says ‘It’s a quality porch’ (in reaction to Henry ‘showing’ Bianca his porch). *Jasper walks over to Charlotte again (possibly to show her something on his phone). *In reaction to Henry wanting to talk to Chloe, both Jasper and Charlotte sit quickly on the couch close to each other to watch the conversation about to happen between Henry and Chloe. *Jasper frequently glances at Charlotte while she is not paying attention. *Jasper and Charlotte both show concern that there may not be another season of ‘Kids in the Woods’ (showing they enjoy watching similar tv shows). *Charlotte and Jasper both non-verbally agree with each other about an unresolved plot points that need to be resolved with another season of ‘Kids in the Woods’. Season 3 Moments Dodging Danger *Charlotte makes Jasper believe that she might be on his team, but instead makes fun of him. License to Fly *Charlotte gets mad at Jasper for putting too much cotton candy in the machine. *They take the cotton candy out of Junk N ' Stuff. *Charlotte tells Jasper that she is good criticism, when he told her there are people who only know how to criticize. *From outside Junk N 'Stuff both try to get the attention of Ray and Henry who were flying by helicopter. Stuck in Two Holes *Jasper and Charlotte cheat Piper by sending her a letter, making it look like Captain Man sent it to her, so she can take them in the car and go help Captain Man and Kid Danger, who were stuck in holes. Season 4 Moments Brawl in the Hall *Jasper tried to reason Bysh out of fighting Charlotte. Car Trek *Charlotte expressed how she enjoyed Jasper's brown soup. *Charlotte confronted with Jasper about him dropping Henry's phone in the soup, and both agreed it made no sense. *Jasper dropped Charlotte's phone in the soup. *Charlotte got mad at Jasper for dropping her phone in the soup. *Jasper excitedly responded to her reaction. *Jasper stopped himself from dropping his phone in the soup when Charlotte told him to. Toddler Invasion *Charlotte was taking pictures of Jasper posing for him so he could use them to get girls to like him. *Charlotte advised him to show a "natural smile" for the pictures. Captain Man-kini *After throwing a pineapple at Schwozz of whom he didn't recognize by his disguise, he quickly recognized Charlotte right when she shouted, "Jasper, No!" before he could throw a pickle jar at her. *Charlotte was helping Jasper put on his disguise before going back down to the Man Cave. *Both said no to Piper in helping her with Prom. *When they realized no one was in the Man Cave, Jasper asked Charlotte what she wants to do. *When Charlotte decided to eat a potato, Jasper agreed to as well. Flabber Gassed *Charlotte and Jasper control Captain Man and Kid Danger with the exo suits. Season 5 Moments Henry's Birthday *They tell the Hart family that Henry went to buy makeup, to cover it up. Whistlin' Susie *Charlotte was recording Jasper while he was trying to do the "five seconds banana challenge". Part 2: A New Darkness *Jasper and Charlotte go to the Honey Factory to catch the bee. *Charlotte gets upset when Jasper asks about the bee. *Charlotte covers Jasper's mouth with her hand so the bee does not escape and she tells him that he is the jar now. Broken Armed and Dangerous *Charlotte believed that Jasper was the Playground Pooper. Knight & Danger *Charlotte and Jasper were listening together a children's song while they cleaned Junk N' Stuff. *They do not want to disguise themselves, when Schwoz tells them they are going to Evil Science Corp to pick up the machine to create portals, since they believe that disguises are shameful. *Jasper says he enrolled them as task bunnies, Charlotte does not want to, but when he tells her that a lady pays them two hundred dollars for painting dog nails she goes with him. *They appear in the elevator carrying the money. Grand Theft Otto *Charlotte thinks badly about Jasper's mustache, but is surprised when she sees that Henry and Piper think otherwise. *Jasper tells Charlotte that she had put on her retainer, to which she reacts disgusted. *Charlotte causes Jasper to get a laser shot, so his mustache disappears. My Dinner With Bigfoot *Charlotte talks to Jasper screaming at him, since he had hair in his ears and he could not hear. Charlotte Gets Gosthed *Jasper shouts "give me back my friend" to the vacuum cleaner of Schwoz, when Henry accidentally absorbed Charlotte with it. Jasper then repeatedly hits the vacuum cleaner, trying to get Charlotte out of there. *When Charlotte shoots out of the vacuum she falls on Jasper. I Dream of Danger *Charlotte pretends that she keeps having a dream where she almost kissed Jasper, when she really had a dream about almost kissing Henry. *Jasper was there the entire time during Charlotte and Piper's talk, so he thinks Charlotte been having a dream about kissing him. *Jasper annoys Charlotte and Henry and says he would call them "Chenry". Double-O-Danger *Jasper and Charlotte are seeing playing music together at the start of the episode. *The two agree to steal Joss’s Girkin bag and do so together. Gallery Related plots *''The Bucket Trap'' *''Jasper's Real Girlfriend'' *''Stuck in Two Holes'' *''I Dream of Danger'' Trivia *Charlotte always has the same dream where she gets a horse for her birthday, the horse ends up kicking Jasper in the face and he ends up not okay. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Charlotte Category:Pairings with Jasper Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters